


Warmth in Winter

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Hermione Granger, Professor Ron Weasley, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: The students have a betting pool regarding who’s dating who. The smart money is on Ron and Hermione, who are rumored to have dated following the battle of Hogwarts. The clever money is on Harry and Hermione, who spend long hours in the library together. A few bets are on Harry and Ron, who tend to gravitate toward each other. As soon as the Weasley clan kids begin to enter Hogwarts, the speculation will finally be satisfied, but for now Harry’s amused by the rumors.





	Warmth in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rough Trade Monthly Drabbles - [March](http://www.roughtrade.org/the-workshop/topic/march-2019-monthly-drabble/).

If Harry has to choose, he prefers Hogwarts in winter. There's something beautiful about the way a winter's snowfall covers the castle, the grounds, the forest surrounding it, even the top of of the Hogwarts Express. There's a mystical charm to it that no other season seems to match. Inside, easily a hundred great big fireplaces warm the chilly castle. It’s nearing the winter holidays, so most of the staff meetings have centered around what to do for the holidays. Various activities have been planned—Harry’s particularly looking forward to the castle-wide scavenger hunt. Hermione, who replaced Flitwick as the Charms professor, has been convinced to teach ice sculpture and magical snowman-building, while as COMC professor Ron is taking a group of brave adventurers out to the forest to chance a sight of the frost fairies. If they can get the spellwork right, Harry wants to teach the kids to defend themselves against Hermione’s snowmen.

Harry’s feet take to the fifth floor, where tucked away behind a hidden staircase, the Charms professor’s rooms are located. They’re very cozy, having previously belonged to Flitwick, who’d preferred everything to be closer to his size. Hermione hasn’t changed as much of the rooms as Harry would like. He tucks his head as he enters the rooms. Ron, who is taller, wages a continuous war with that doorway. 

Inside, Harry only sees Ron, who's sprawled out on one of the couches next to the fireplace. Of the three of them, Ron likes the winter least, though you wouldn't be able to tell that from the grin Ron shoots Harry's way. 

The students have a betting pool regarding who’s dating who. The smart money is on Ron and Hermione, who are rumored to have dated following the battle of Hogwarts. The clever money is on Harry and Hermione, who spend long hours in the library together. A few bets are on Harry and Ron, who tend to gravitate toward each other. As soon as the Weasley clan kids begin to enter Hogwarts, the speculation will finally be satisfied, but for now Harry’s amused by the rumors.

He sits down against Ron, making room for himself and warming his cold hand against his boyfriend's skin. Ron makes a noise of disgust. Harry kisses it away.

"Hermione around?" Harry asks eventually, when his lips are warm after what feels like eternity of winter chill. Ron's good at that, all tall and furnace-like, and the fireplace helps too.

"Library," Ron replies. "Did you pick up the rings?"

"Yeah," Harry says, heart leaping around without permission. Ron's grin reflects his own, and it's possible that the students might realize sooner, when they see three matching rings on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fingers. Harry can't wait. 

All that's left is for their girlfriend to say yes. After all these years, Harry and Ron have gotten pretty good at convincing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
